Love Sign
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Apakah tanda cinta itu harus dibuktikan dengan hubungan badan? kesalahpahaman terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata yang menganggap kekasihnya ingin melakukan hal "itu" demi membuktikan cinta mereka. Karena perkataan teman dan orang-orang disekitarnya membuat mereka percaya bahwa hal itu harus mereka lakukan demi kebahagiaan sang kekasih walaupun enggan. Akankah mereka melakukannya?


**.**

 **.**

 **FF ONESHOT NARUHINA**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Naruto Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **Maaf jika ada sedikit perubahan fisik pada Naruto karena aku sesuaikan dengan jalan cerita. FF ini terinspirasi dari budaya Jepang yang merupakan penganut sex bebas. Menurut Survei, Sebanyak 94 % wanita di Jepang saat Ini sudah bukan perawan lagi. 78 % pria di Jepang tidak ingin berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang masih perjaka. 75 % pria Jepang rata-rata 3-4 kali merawanin perempuan dalam hidupnya. 67 % hubungan sex SMA di jepang dikenal / sepengetahuan oleh orang tua mereka. 56 % dari wanita Jepang melepas keperawanannya pada saat sekolah baru SMA. 40 % dari wanita Jepang memberikan keperawanannya kepada temannya bukan kepada pacarnya. 34 % Seks di Jepang adalah incest ( incest ) hubungan sedarah. 6 % wanita di Jepang masih perawan karena alasan seperti kurangnya kekurangan fisik atau kurang cantik .Kondom adalah barang yang paling laku di Jepang**  
 **.**

 **Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa seks bebas pertama kali dilakukan saat masih SMP. Jika kalian pernah baca komik-komik Jepang pasti pernah menemukan seperti hal yang aku ceritakan dibawah ini. Semoga cerita ini bisa menambah wawasan kalian dan sedikit memberi pembelajaran. HAPPY READING :)**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri sendirian dipinggiran sungai Sumida yang letaknya tak jauh dari Tokyo Sky Tree. Pemuda itu menatap indahnya Tokyo Sky Tree yang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam lampu yang berwarna-warni. Ia terlihat bahagia dan menikmati kesejukan udara malam. Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pemuda tampan berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, Naruto bukanlah murni keturunan Jepang namun ia memiliki darah Indonesia didalam tubuhnya. Tak heran jika matanya agak bulat dan kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan tak seputih orang Jepang pada umumnya. Naruto baru pindah dari Indonesia ke Jepang dua tahun lalu. Ia besar dan hidup di Indonesia jadi tak heran jika ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan orang Jepang. Budaya Indonesia sudah mendarah daging didalam dirinya, walaupun ayahnya orang Jepang dan mengajarkan dia budaya Jepang namun dia lebih dekat dan suka dengan budaya Ibunya yang asli Indonesia.

Kehidupan Naruto selama dua tahun ini berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Iya juga sudah masuk ke sebuah universitas negeri di Tokyo dan mengambil jurusan manajemen ekonomi untuk meneruskan usaha Sakurahnya. Selain pengalaman hidup sosialnya, ia juga mengalami sebuah kisah cinta yang masih terjalin hingga saat ini. Hyuga Hinata adalah gadis yang bisa menggaet hatinya. Gadis itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum, apapun yang ia lakukan selalu membuat Naruto tertawa walaupun Hinata tidak ada niat untuk melucu. Iya memang begitulah orang bergolongan darah O. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang memiliki golongan AB. Walaupun sikap mereka bertolak belakang namun mereka saling melengkapi. Satu tahun sudah hubungan mereka terjalin.

"Naru-kun," teriak Hinata dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Naruto membalikkan badan. Ia juga tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Hinata. Gadis cantik itu berlari ke arah Naruto lalu memeluknya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu jangan panggil aku Naru," protes Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum manja pada Naruto. Ekspresi Hinata yang menggemaskan membuat Naruto tak tahan. Rasa gemasnya itu ia perlihatan melalui ciuman sayangnya ke kening Hinata.

"Tapi aku suka nama itu. Aku akan selalu memanggilmu seperti itu tak peduli jika kau memprotesku berkali-kali," oceh Hinata manja.

"Hahah aku tahu. Malam-malam begini kau menyuruhku datang kesini dan menemuimu. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersamamu. Tempat yang indah dan tentunya romantis. Menjelang natal dan tahun baru di Jepang selalu diadakan illumation. Apa kau lupa?"

Jepang di bulan Desember akan telihat semarak dan lebih terang benderang di malam hari. Shopping mall, jalan raya dan beberapa rumah penduduk akan dihias dengan lampu-lampu natal berbagai rupa dan bentuk yang unik dan indah. Bahkan beberapa tempat hiburan menggelar event 'illumination' untuk menyambut natal dan tahun baru. Tak tanggung-tanggung. Event tersebut bahkan digelar satu sampai beberapa bulan ke depan setelah natal. Pohon-pohon di pinggiran jalan raya, gedung-gedung dan seluruh taman di Tokyo berhiaskan lampu warna-warni dengan tema masing-masing disetiap tempatnya. Illumation di Jepang memang menakjubkan, suasana setiap sudut kota begitu romantis. Tak heran jika banyak muda-mudi yang dimabuk asmara menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk melihat keindahan illumination.

"Kalau aku tidak mau pergi, bagaimana?" goda Naruto yang tersenyum jahil.

"Naru!" pekik Hinata manja. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, ia begitu suka menggoda Hinata yang mudah sekali terpancing oleh omongannya. "Hahaha iya kita pergi, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo jalan tunggu apa lagi." Hinata mengangguk bahagia. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi dan salingg mencintai. Genggaman tangan mereka tak ingin begitu erat seakan mereka takut untuk berpisah walau hanya sedetik. Hinata mencintai Naruto dengan segenap jiwanya. Bukan hanya ketampanan Naruto yang menggaet hatinya namun juga sikap Naruto.

Rasa sukanya pada Naruto berawal ketika tanpa sengaja Hinata pulang dari kampus dan satu gerbong kereta dengan Naruto. Kebetulan penumpang sore itu lumayan ramai jadi tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Di salah satu stasiun, seorang nenek memasuki kereta, ia tak kebagian tempat duduk jadi mau tak mau nenek itu harus berdiri. Hinata begitu terkejut ketika seorang pemuda tampan berdiri dan mempersilahkan nenek itu menempati tempat duduknya. Dengan sukarela pemuda itu berdiri dan tersenyum ramah pada nenek. Wanita tua itu tampak terharu dan mengelus-ngelus lengan Naruto. Sejak saat itulah Hinata yang menjadi idola para pria di kampusnya mulai tertarik dengan Naruto.

Selama perjalanan menuju halte bis, Hinata memandang Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Genggaman tangannya pada Naruto semakin erat. Ia sudah memutuskan siapa suaminya nanti. Walaupun ini terlalu awal, namun ia yakin Narutolah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Naruto menyadari tatapan kekasihnya itu tak biasa.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak ada hehehe."

ooOOoo

Lima belas menit sudah mereka menunggu bis yang menuju Tenjin Mitsukoshi. Seperti pada hari-hari menelang natal tahun lalu, banyak sepasang kekasih yang mengahbiskan waktu bersama. Penantian mereka tak begitu lama, bis yang di nanti banyak orang sudah datang. Naruto dan Hinata memilih tempat duduk paling depan sambil menikmati keindahan jalan yang penuh dengan bola lampu yang menyala terang. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto dan bergelayut manja. Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah Hinata yang selalu manja padanya. Sesekali ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata yang rapi. Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal ketika rambutnya berantakan.

Saat bis berhenti di sebuah halte, seorang ibu yang sibuk menggendong bayinya dan seorang kakek naik dengan susah payah. Melihat seorang kakek yang sudah sangat tua tak mendapat tempat duduk, tubuh Naruto reflek dengan sendirinya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata dan mempersilahkan kakek itu untuk duduk ditempatnya. Sontak hal ini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penumpang dalam bis. Hinata tak mau tinggal diam, ia juga mempersilahkan ibu itu untuk menempati tempat duduknya. Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan kembali bergandengan tangan.

Orang Jepang tak terbiasa melakukan hal ini atau mungkin tidak pernah hal semacam ini karena sifat mereka pada dasarnya sangat individual. Hal lain yang membuat Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto karena dia tak pernah menyuruh Hinata melakukan apapun atau membawa barang belanjaan yang besar dan berat. Bahkan tanpa ragu Narutolah yang melakukan hal itu untuknya. Di Jepang wanita menempati urutan nomor tiga jadi laki-laki hanya bekerja dan mencari nafkah, selain itu adalah pekerjaan perempuan. Itulah yang membuat Hinata terpesona. Budaya dari Indonesia jika dilihat dari interaksi individual lebih baik dari Jepang. Saling peduli, membantu dan mudah memaafkan. Hinata sedikit demi sedikit tahu budaya Indonesia dari Naruto.

Sesampainya di Mitsukoshi , Naruto dan Hinata sudah disambut oleh ribuan bola lampu kecil yang menghiasi seluruh pohon, bangunan bahkan tanah. Hanya beberapa jalan setapak yang tak diberi bola lampu. Pemandangannya begitu sempurna, semua pohon dililit oleh oleh banyak bola lampu yang berwarna-warni. Suasananya begitu romantis dan menganggumkan. Selama di Mitsukoshi, mereka asyik berfoto dan berbincang-bincang. Diantara pepohonan bercahaya kuning, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata melihat Naruto sejenak, ia penasaran kenapa kekasih hatinya ini berhenti.

"Naru-kun, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Hinata. Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Cup, Naruto mencium lembut bibir Hinata yang kemerahan. Hinata bingung, kaget dan heran mendapat perlakuan seperti ini secara tiba-tiba. Gadis bersurai ungu itu membalas ciuman Naruto tak kalah lembut. Saat Naruto mengakhiri ciuman panas itu, Hinata menyadari sebuah kalung liontin berbentuk hati sudah melilit leher jenjangnya. Gadis cantik itu tak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia terlalu gembira sehingga lupa cara berkata-kata. Matanya berair karena terharu.

"Apa ini Naru-kun? Ini…. ," tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hadiah dariku untukmu dihari Natal nanti. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memberikan hadiah ini sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Naruto dalam-dalam lalu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih Naru-kun."

Senyuman manis tersungging dibibir Naruto. Ia membalas pelukan Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Cintanya terhadap Hinata terlalu besar. Dia mencintai gadis ini secara tulus dan apa adanya Hinata. Bukan karena dia adalah dewi kampus namun karena sikap Hinata yang begitu baik, perhatian dan lucu membuat Naruto begitu menyukainya. Tak lupa perjuangan Hinata mendapatkan cinta Naruto begitu besar. Awalnya Naruto tak tertarik dengan Hinata namun karena gadis itu selalu menempel padanya, rasanya aneh jika gadis cantik itu disampingnya. Dari situlah Naruto sadar kalau dia mencintai Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis berambut panjang memanggil namanya. Hinata melepas pelukannya pada Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu.

"Sakura-chan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat sekaligus teman sekampusnya. Gadis manis itu tak datang sendirian, ia datang bersama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya. Sasuke juga teman sekampus mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke juga pasangan yang serasi, hubungan mereka awet sekali. Sudah tiga tahun mereka bersama, walaupun banyak masalah yang mereka hadapi namun mereka masih bertahan bahkan cinta mereka semakin kuat.

"Kau datang disini juga bersama Naruto? Sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin kuat ya," puji Sakura yang tanpa sengaja tadi melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Tapi usia hubungan kami masih satu tahun, masih kalah dengan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun hehehe," ucap Hinata basa-basi.

"Semua butuh proses," ucap Sasuke bijak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" ajak Sakura. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk senang. Lebih ramai suasana semakin seru.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bersama dan berada di depan. Sedangkan Hinata asyik mengobrol dengan Sakura. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, mulai dari hal-hal lucu yang terjadi dikampus sampai urusan pribadi yang tak jauh dari kisah percintaan mereka. Sakura bercerita banyak tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Banyak hal positif yang diambil Hinata dari kisah cinta mereka yang begitu luar biasa. Hebatnya lagi, saat Sakura ketahuan selingkh, Sasuke masih mau memaafkannya dan menerima Sakura setulus dulu. Itu hal yang patut ditiru.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hubungan kami sejauh ini baik-baik saja tak ada pertengkaran yang berarti. Aku sudah tak bisa mencintai pria lain selain Naruto. Bahkan aku sudah memutuskan dari awal kalau dia adalah suamiku nanti," jelas Hinata. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Wah walau baru satu tahun menjalin hubungan tapi pikiran Hinata-chan sudah sejauh itu terhadap Naruto. Hubungan kalian pasti sangat serius?"

"Iya bisa dikatakan seperti itu hehehe," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Jadi Hinata-chan sudah melakukan "itu" dengan Naruto-kun ya?" tanya Sakura blak-blakan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Heh melakukan "itu" apa maksudnya? "itu" bagaimana?" Hinata tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang Sakura maksud.

"Jadi kau belum melakukannya dengan Naruto-kun? Kalian sudah berhubungan satu tahun tapi belum melakukan hal "itu". Satu tahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke, aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali," ucap Sakura polos.

"Sakura, jangan membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraanmu itu? aku sama sekali tak mengerti," protes Hinata.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana Hinata?" Sakura kemudian membisikkan satu kata ke telinga Hinata.

Satu ucapan Sakura membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hal seperti itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Menjalin hubungan dan menunjukan kasih sSakurang tidak harus dengan melakukan hal semacam itu kan. Hubungan serius adalah bagaimana kita menjaga komitmen dan prinsip secara bersama-sama.

"Heehhhh, apa kau gila?!" teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya. Teriakan ini membuat Sasuke serta Naruto yang sudah berada di depan berbalik dan melihat ulah kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto penuh perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan kalian hehehe," jawab Hinata gugup. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Sasuke.

"Menjalin hubungan dan menunjukan rasa cinta tidak harus dengan melakukan hal itu kan? kita bisa menunjukan rasa cinta kita dengan sikap dan keseriusan kita dalam menjalin hubungan."

"Hinata hal ini bukankah sudah umum di Jepang. Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? menurutku, jika Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu, ia pasti akan melakukan hal itu denganmu. Itu bukti cinta Naruto, kalau dia tidak mengajakmu melakukan hal itu, berarti cintanya padamu patut dipertanyakan."

"Benarkah seperti itu?" tanya Hinata ragu. Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat.

Hinata terdiam, dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Benarkah jika kekasih kita tidak melakukan hal itu dengan pasangannya berarti dia tidak cinta. Hinata mungkin satu-satunya gadis Jepang yang masih memiliki pikiran kuno menurut anggapan gadis Jepang jaman sekarang. Ia hanya ingin melakukan hubungan seperti itu saat dia sudah menikah. Tapi jika tanda cinta sebenarnya ditunjukkan dengan hal itu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Karena sejauh ini Naruto tak pernah sedikitpun membicarakan hal semacam itu. Kontak fisik antara Naruto dan Hinata hanya sebatas pelukan, ciuman dan bergandengan tangan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

 _"Apa benar cinta harus seperti itu?"_ gumam Hinata dalam hati.

ooOOoo

Jika Hinata masih bingung dengan bukti cinta yang sebenarnya, berbeda lagi dengan Naruto yang masih asik ngobrol dengan Sasuke tentang club sepakbola kesukaan mereka dan atlet kesayagan mereka yaitu Shinji Kagawa. Namun pembicaraan mereka saat itu menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar teriakan Hinata. Usai kejadian itu, pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke berubah. Mereka berdua asyik membicarakan kisah cinta mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau serius dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Hinata sangat penting dihidupku. Entahlah, apa yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga aku tergila-gila seperti ini padanya hehehe. Lucunya lagi, aku ingin Hinata lah yang menjadi istriku kelak," jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan wajah memerah.

" _Sugoi_ , aku salut padamu karena sudah berpikir sejauh itu tentang Hinata. Jadi kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto pun mengangguk pasti. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah melakukan hal "itu" bersama Hinata."

"Heeh, hal "itu" apa maksudnya? aku tidak mengerti," tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh Naruto. Kau ini laki-laki kan?" ucap Sasuke gemas.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki kau pikir aku perempuan."

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti maksudku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Naruto pun mengangguk dengan tampang serius. "Hiaaa laki-laki macam apa kau ini?! teriak Sasuke sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura tersentak mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang begitu menggelegar. Keduanya bingung, namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu kemudian menarik Naruto untuk sedikit mendekat padanya. Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Mendengar ucapan erotis dari mulut Sasuke, wajah Naruto berubah merah seperti tomat. Ini gila, benar-benar gila. Dasar pria mesum. Pletak, Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Temannya itu hanya pasrah dan meringis kesakitan.

" _Ittai_ , kenapa kau menjitak kepalakku?!" omel Sasuke tak karuan.

"Kau pikir aku pria mesum sepertimu? Tidak aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu sebelum aku dan Hinata menikah. Aku berniat menjaga kehormatannya," ucap Naruto serius. Jleeb, ekspresi Sasuke berubah suram. Naruto terlihat aneh bahkan bisa dibilang spesies pria langka di Jepang. Sasuke heran dimana dia mempelajari hal kuno seperti itu.

"Naruto, selama ini kau hidup dan besar dimana?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Indonesia," jawab Naruto enteng. Hah benar juga, Sasuke baru ingat kalau Naruto terbiasa hidup dengan budaya ibunya daripada ayahnya. Dia bukan keturunan Jepang asli jadi tak heran jika ia tak mengerti hal semacam ini.

"Apa di Indonesia memang budayanya seperti itu? tidak melakukan itu sebelum menikah?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya, rata-rata orang Indonesia melakukan hal semacam itu setelah menikah. Jika kau ketahuan melakukan hal itu oleh orang lain diluar pernikahan, di jamin kau akan ditelanjangi dan diarak keliling desa. Sangsi sosial yang kau terima sangat tinggi dan menakutkan!"

"Menyeramkan sekali," ucap Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi sebenarnya banyak juga yang melakukan hal itu sebelum menikah, hanya saja mereka melakukan hal itu secara diam-diam. Intinya budaya Indonesia melarang keras hal semacam itu dilakukan sebelum menikah."

"Naruto, bukankah Hinata itu orang Jepang?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dia berasal dari planet lain?! pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."

"Di mata masyarakat Jepang keseriusan mencintai seseorang hanya bisa dibuktikan dengan melakukan hubungan semacam itu. Hinata yang merupakan orang Jepang asli pasti bertanya-tanya apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya? Apa kau tahu, gadis disini berharap melakukan hal itu dengan kekasihnya, hanya dengan itu kau bisa menunjukan keseriusanmu dengannya."

"Apa benar seperti itu? aku bisa menunjukan cintaku pada Hinata tanpa harus melakukan hal itu bukan? Aku yakin itu dan Hinata pasti bisa melihatnya."

"Aku harap seperti itu dan semoga saja Hinata tak pernah bertanya padamu apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak."

Naruto terdiam, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Benarkah tanda cinta hanya bisa di buktikan dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Benar, Hinata adalah orang Jepang bukan Indonesia. Jika prinsipnya dianggap menakjubkan oleh gadis Indonesia tapi apa Hinata juga menganggap hal itu menakjubkan. Dia lupa kalau Hinata adalah gadis Jepang yang memiliki pemikiran dan budaya yang berbeda dengannya. Apa benar dia harus membuktikan cintanya dengan melakukan hal semacam itu?.

 _'Hinata, apa kau mempercayaiku dan tidak meragukan cintaku?'_

ooOOoo

Sepulang dari Tenjin Mitsukoshi, suasana antara Naruto dan Hinata sedikit canggung. Walau mereka tak ragu untuk bergandengan tangan tapi suasana hati memiliki sedikit keraguan. Jika Hinata berpikir apakah Naruto benar-benar mencintainya berbeda lagi dengan Naruto yang berpikir apakah Hinata benar-benar ingin ia melakukan hal itu sebagai bukti cintanya. Keduanya sibuk dengan pertanyaan masing-masing dan banyak bicara selama perjalanan pulang.

Gang menuju rumah Hinata tampak sepi, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Bukan karena takut adanya pejahat, Jepang adalah negara yang memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi jadi itu semua tidak mungkin. Naruto takut jika kekasihnya di buntuti oleh penguntit mesum.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hinata, Naruto memberi sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir kekasihnya. Gadis itu tersipu malu dan membalas ciuman Naruto dengan sebuah pelukkan. Naruto tersenyum, jari jemarinya mengelus manja pipi Hinata. Mata indah Hinata menatap wajah tampan Naruto. Melihat wajah kekasihnya itu Hinata ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Awalnya ia tak ragu dengan cinta Naruto kepadanya tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura, Hinata sedikit bingung dan penasaran dengan hati Naruto sebenarnya.

"Naru-kun," panggil Hinata manja.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tak langsung bertanya, ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang menawan. Tidak, seharusnya ia tidak meragukan cinta Naruto kepadanya. Banyak hal yang telah Naruto lakukan demi dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya yakin kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku hehehe."

Deg, perkataan Hinata ini secara langsung sudah meragukan perasaan Naruto padanya. Walaupun Hinata tidak mengatakan secara terang-terangn tapi Naruto tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan itu. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Hinata memiliki perbedaan pandangan tentang cinta dan bukti cinta yang sebenarnya. Hinata seorang gadis Jepang bukan gadis Indonesia tentu saja pola pikirnya berbeda.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan Naru-kun, aku masuk dulu."

Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Gadis itu masih tampak ceria seperti biasa tapi ia tipe orang pemikir. Ceria diluar tapi bingung dan galau didalam. Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto termenung. Apa benar, harus seperti itu dulu maka Hinata akan yakin kalau dia benar-benar mencintainya. Entahlah dia tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh dan tak tahu tanda dan arti cinta yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hinata, apa kau ingin aku melakukannya?" ucap Naruto pelan.

ooOOoo

Setibanya dirumah Hinata merebahkan tubuh diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Matanya memandang langit-langit ruangan. Entah kenapa ia begitu memikirkan ucapan Sakura tentang bukti cinta yang sebenarnya. Iseng-iseng Hinata mulai menyalakan komputernya dan bertanya ke sebuah komunitas remaja perempuan yang ia ikuti di jejaring sosial semacam facebook namun jejaring sosial adalah buatan Jepang. Jari lentiknya mulai menekan beberapa tombol di keyboard.

 ** _"Bagaimana cara kita bisa mengetahui perasaan pasangan kita sebenarnya? Hal apa yang membuat kalian yakin kalau pacar kalian benar-benar mencintaimu?"_**

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama Hinata sudah mendapat beberapa balasan dari beberapa gadis. Jawaban mereka sungguh mengejutkan. Hinata tak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakan Sakura adalah pandangan remaja Jepang pada umumnya tentang tanda cinta seorang kekasih.

 _"Aku akan percaya dia mencintaiku jika dia melakukan hal itu denganku."_

 _"Aku dan dia melakukan hal itu disaat hari ulang tahunku atau dihari valentine day."_

 _"Benar sekali, dia akan melakukan hal itu denganmu jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Kalau dia tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu berarti dia tidak mencintaimu. Hubungan seperti itu sangat penting sebagai bukti cintanya padamu."_

 _"Kau bisa merasakan seberapa besar rasa cintanya padamu disaat kau melakukannya."_

Hinata menelan ludah. Ini benar-benar gila. Ternyata jawaban mereka sama, tanda cinta hanya bisa dibuktikan dengan hal itu. Hinata mengusap-usap wajahnya, karena malu. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi chubbynya karena membayangkan ia dan Naruto melakukan hal semacam itu. Tidak, walaupun gadis-gadis gila itu mengatakan hal demikian tapi ia percaya bahwa Naruto memang mencintainya.

ooOOoo

Naruto menikmati malam seorang diri di balkon apartemennya. Ia terdiam mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dari Gene – Evergreen. Mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya menatap bintang yang bersinar terang di langit yang gelap. Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto berpikir begitu jauh, benarkah ia harus melakukan hal itu agar Hinata percaya bahwa dia begitu mencintainya. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Hanya dengan membayangkan jantung Naruto sudah berdebar tak karuan. Untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari kebimbangannya, ia mengirim pesan ke beberapa teman dekatnya kecuali Sasuke. Kalau pemuda itu sudah bisa dilihat apa jawabannya.

 ** _"Apa yang harus lakukan untuk membuktikan kepada Hinata bahwa aku sangat mencintainya?"_**

Lima menit berlalu, balasan pesan pun berangsur-angsur datang. Naruto cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya dan membaca satu persatu pesan singkat dari temannya. Naruto tertohok, membaca beberapa balasan dari temannya. Gila, benar-benar gila.

 _"Kau harus melakukan hal itu dengannya jika ingin meyakinkan seorang gadis."_

 _"Buktikan rasa cintamu di atas ranjang_."

" _Seorang wanita akan semakin yakin padamu jika kau sudah menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersamanya. Melakukan hal itu harus dengan penuh kasih sayang, jangan terlalu kasar. Lakukanlah dengan lembut."_

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya dengan perasaan gusar dan sedikit bimbang. Ternyata semua pemikiran temannya seragam. Ia tak tahu, jika cinta harus dibuktikan dengan hal serumit itu. Naruto berpikir bukti dari cinta adalah sikap dan komitmen bersama. Ia merenung memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai bukti cintanya pada Hinata. Ia tak ingin Hinata meragukan cintanya.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Permasalahan ini lebih sulit daripada soal kalkulus.

ooOOoo

Malam berganti pagi. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata melakukan aktifitasnya sehari-hari sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Baik d luar maupun di kampus, Naruto dan Hinata selalu bersama. Saking eratnya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, teman-teman satu jurusan dengan mereka menjuluki keduanya sebagai Romeo dan Juliet. Kedekatan mereka tak hanya dikenal dari kalangan mahasiswa namun beberapa dosen pun tahu bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang tak terpisahkan.

Sama halnya seperti sekarang, disaat jam mata kuliah pertama selesai. Naruto menemani Hinata untuk makan siang. Walaupun dia tak makan namun ia tetap setia menemani Hinata. Keduanya bercanda satu sama lain. Namun ketenangan mereka sedikit terusik dengan pembicaran beberapa gadis yang bersebelahan dengan meja mereka.

"Kyaa benarkah pacarmu mengajakmu melakukan hal itu?" teriak salah seorang gadis berambut pendek.

"Iya, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan tapi aku juga bahagia. Ternyata dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku pikir dia tidak pernah mencintaiku namun pemikiranku salah," jawab seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah sumringah.

"Dimana kau akan melakukannya?"

Hinata terdiam, obrolan mereka membuat Hinata tak nyaman. Ia benci mendengar hal-hal semacam itu. Raut wajah Hinata berubah dan Naruto pun mengerti. Kekesalan Hinata semakin terlihat ketika ia mengajak Naruto untuk berpindah tempat. Melihat kekasihnya yang sedikit uring-uringan dan mengingat betapa ia mencintai Hinata. Naruto semakin mantap dengan keputusannya yang telah ia pikirkan matang-matang sejak kemarin malam.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya ada apa?" jawab Hinata yang asik memakan makan siangnya.

"Bisakah nanti malam kau dan aku menghabiskn waktu bersama di apartemenku," ajak Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan tersipu malu.

"Apa, menghabiskan waktu bersama?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Menginaplah di apartemenku," ajak Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. "Aku… aku… i… ingin melakukan hal itu ber…sama… mu." Naruto terlihat gugup dan takut, hal ini membuat ia sedikit susah mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan.

Ajakan Naruto membuat Hinata tersedak. Tenggorokan dan hidungnya terasa panas dan perih. Hinata menyahut begitu saja segelas air mineral yang berada didekatnya. Ia meneguk habis air itu tanpa tersisa. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto menginginkan hal itu? Perasaan Hinata campur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Ia senang karena secara tidak langsung Naruto telah menjawab semua keraguannya dan membuktikan bahwa dia memang mencintainya. Namun disisi lain ia merasa sedih karena prinsip yang ia jaga selama ini sepertinya tak bertahan lama. Hinata ingin menjaga kehormatannya sampai ia menikah tapi jika ia tak menuruti keinginan Naruto itu sama saja ia menolak cinta Naruto.

"Hinata kenapa kau diam saja? apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Ti… tidak, aku hanya sedikit gugup," jawab Hinata bingung.

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Keduanya tampak canggung, tak seperti biasanya mereka terlihat seperti ini. Keduanya tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan ada terjadi di dalam hubungan mereka. Sejujurnya Naruto juga ingin melakukan hal ini sebelum menikah namun ia tak ingin Hinata menganggap dirinya tak mencintainya atau ragu dengan perasaannya. Jika orang Jepang menuntut bukti dan tanda cinta dengan hal semacam itu, Naruto akan melakukannya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Hinata yang sedekit gemetar karena gugup.

ooOOoo

Malam menjelang dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan. Naruto mondar-mandir, sepulang dari kampus ia terlihat tak tenang. Banyak pikiran yang menganggu. Jantungnya seakan ingin keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Detak jantungnya sudah di luar batas, terlalu keras sehingga ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Ting… tong… , bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Sebelum membuka pintu, Naruto melihat ke monitor dulu siapa yang datang. Dan benar, yang datang adalah kekasih hatinya, Hinata. Naruto mulai mengatur nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tak ingin terlihat gugup dan gemetar dihadapan Hinata. Naruto memberanikan diri membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Entah hanya firasatnya atau bagaimana, Hinata tampak terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya.

"Naru-kun, apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha keras menutupi kegugupannya.

"Belum," ucap Naruto singkat.

"Untung saja aku membeli ramen terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kesini. Ayo kita makan dulu," ajak Hinata yang sibuk menyiapkan mangkuk dan air putih di dapur untuk Naruto.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka terlihat canggung dan sedikit malu-malu. Bagaimana tidak, dibenak mereka sudah tertanam tujuan masing-masing bahwa malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan "waktu bersama". Hal yang pada awalnya tak terpikiran oleh mereka. Hinata membawa dua mangkuk ramen ke ruang tengah. Keduanya tak banyak bicara, mereka asyik menyeruput ramen masing-masing. Usai makan, Naruto dan Hinata mencuci piring di dapur. Jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan ketika mendapati Naruto berada tepat dibelakangnya. Baru seperti ini saja dia sudah gemetar lalu bagaimana nanti? Hinata tak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

Usai makan dan mencuci piring, Naruto dan Hinata menonton film kesukaan mereka sepanjang masa yaitu Titanic. Suasana canggung diantara mereka sudah agak berkurang walaupun ketegangan diantara keduanya semakin terlihat. Mata mereka melihat layar televisi tapi pikiran mereka tak fokus. Suasana semakin tegang ketika Hinata dan Naruto melihat adegan dewasa di film itu. Keduanya menelan ludah, kepala Hinata yang bersandar di bahu Naruto seolah tak bisa digerakkan. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak beku dan kaku. Naruto mulai menggerakkan bahunya, secara reflek Hinata melepaskan sandarannya pada bahu Naruto.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan terdiam dalam kesunyian. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah mereka mulai berdekatan. Sampai pada akhirnya, bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Awalnya ciuman mereka terlihat biasa saja namun lama kelamaan ciuman Naruto berubah liar. Terlalu liar sehingga membuat Hinata terbaring dan posisi Naruto berada diatasnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

 _"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkannya walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Namun jika cinta harus dibuktikan hal seperti ini, akan aku lakukan," ucap Naruto dalam hati._

 _"Lakukanlah Naruto jika kau ingin melakukan ini. Demi kau aku tak akan menolak walaupun sebenarnya aku enggan," batin Hinata._

Ciuman Naruto berubah dari bibir menuju ke leher lalu kebagian lain yang lebih sensitif. Hinata hanya pasrah bahkan sesekali ia mengeluarkan suara eksotis karena sentuhan Naruto yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keduanya bergumul dan saling melepaskan baju satu sama lain. Keringat mulai membasahi kening keduanya. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan keduanya, mereka saling peluk, cium dan saling menyentuh. Hingga sampailah mereka ke sebuah bagian yang lebih intim.

Naruto terdiam, ia tak langsung melakukan aksinya. Sejenak mata bulat Naruto melihat Hinata yang menutup erat matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melakukan hal ini, ia sudah siap merasakan sakit yang akan ia rasakan. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini pada Hinata. Seberusaha apapun Naruto mencoba melakukannya namun ia tak bisa. Rasa untuk menjaga kehormatan Hinata lebih besar dibandingkan hal-hal lain. Naruto pada akhirnya menyerah.

"Maaf Hinata aku tak bisa," ucap Naruto kesal. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata mulai membuka matanya dan beralih melihat kekasihnya. "Aku tak bisa melakukan hal ini sebelum kita menikah. Mungkin kau menganggapku kuno tapi itu sudah menjadi prinsipku untuk selalu menjagamu. Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan karena tak bisa membuktikan cintanya pada Hinata.

"Naru-kun," panggil Hinata samar.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku bisa membuktikan cintaku padamu dalam hal lain tapi aku tak bisa membuktikan perasaanku padamu dengan cara seperti ini. Maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu."

Senyum lebar tampak terlihat jelas dari wajah Hinata. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto bukan rasa marah, kesal dan benci yang gadis itu rasakan. Melainkan rasa syukur yang luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto memiliki pemikiran yang sama tentang hubungan intim yang akan mereka lakukan jika sudah menikah. Hinata memeluk Erat Naruto dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Pada akhirnya Hinata masih bisa mempertahankan prinsipya hingga akhir.

"Syukurlah kau tak melakukannya. Aku sangat menyukai keputusanmu itu Naru-kun," ucap Hinata girang.

"Heeeh, bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan padamu hal-hal semacam ini. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kau melakukannya tapi aku takut, jika aku menolak permintaanmu itu sama saja dengan aku menolakmu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa dan terluka. Memang aku sedikit meragukanmu karena kau tak pernah mengajakku melakukan hal ini tapi keberanianmu mengatakan hal itu padaku sebenarnya lebih dari cukup dan aku tak berharap kau akan melakukannya sejauh ini," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu padaku dari awal. Tahu begitu aku tak perlu melakukan hal memalukan semacam ini," protes Naruto. Hinata tak mengindahkan celotehan Naruto. Ia hanya bergelayut manja dan mengenggam erat lengan Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Kalimat itu seperti meragukan perasaanku secara tak langsung."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya dan menghilangkan segala keraguanku padamu. _You Save me_ , Naru-kun," puji Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Hinata dengan segenap jiwanya. Akhirnya masalah terselesaikan dengan baik, Naruto begitu bersyukur karena Hinata memiliki prinsip yang sama dengannya. Dengan begini keduanya tak salah paham dengan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta tak harus dibuktikan dengan hubungan badan. Tanda cinta bisa ditunjukkan dengan sikap dan perhatian kita kepada orang yang kita sayang. Komitmen kita untuk selalu bersama, setia, perhatian dan percaya sudah merupakan bukti cinta kita kepada mereka. Sekali lagi, janganlah melakukan hal semacam itu jika kau belum menikah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata," ujar Naruto sembari menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut yang letaknya tak jauh tempatnya. Pandangan mata Naruto tak bisa lepas dari mata Indah Hinata. Ia semakin yakin, gadis inilah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk mendampingi dirinya untuk selamanya. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu." Hinata mengangguk bahagia dan kembali memeluk Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

 **THE END**

 **75 % pria Jepang rata-rata 3-4 kali merawanin perempuan dalam hidupnya.**

 **Jleb...jlebb...Yamazaki kento? Katayose Ryota? apa kalian termasuk 75 % itu. Semoga aja tidak ya honey TT^TT** **  
**


End file.
